


I Need You

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where both Ronaldo and Messi realized that they really do love each other and no one can separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

"I can't do this anymore, football is more important" Messi screamed as he grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of Cristiano Ronaldo's life, he kept his eyes close, he couldn't bear to see his Portuguese lovers crumbled figure.

"So this is it" Ronaldo screamed bitterly tears running streaming down his tan cheeks "you only wanted to hurt me" Messi could feel wetness on his cheeks yet, he nodded and walked away leaving the sobbing form of the Real Madrid player.

Ronaldo lay on his massive bed missing the feeling of the small Argentinian wrapping his arms around his torso, he was reminiscing all the times he, when he was bought back to the present by his phone ringing, he saw the caller ID and groaned Gérard Pique, he pressed enter "what do you want" his voice cracking as he spoke into the receciver.

"Wh- what happened" asked Gérard Pique stuttering, he had never heard the Portuguese player sound so broken.

"He broke up with me" Ronaldo spoke sobbing into the receiver.

"No" gasped the Barcelona player and Ronaldo could imagine him shaking his head.

"He loves you" Gérard Pique spoke trying to convince Ronaldo.

"No, he wants his career more than me" spoke Ronaldo as he continued sobbing.

"No, don't cry" spoke Gérard Pique as he tried to calm the Portuguese down, he had never heard the Real Madrid player cry.

"It's his father" spoke Pique trying to get Ronaldo to quieten down

"What?" Asked Ronaldo as he sat up and wiped his tears.

"His father said, he'll hurt you if Leo doesn't break up with you"

"What?" Exclaimed Ronaldo as he jumped up and grabbed his car keys.

"I gotta go" Ronaldo spoke into the receiver as he ran towards the car.

Ronaldo ran towards Messi's house and rung the doorbell after he parked his car.

Ronaldo gasped when he saw a red eyed Lionel Messi struggling to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Ronaldo asked reaching out to help the Argentinean.

Messi shrugged the hand away and walked inside after slamming the door in Ronaldo's face.

Ronaldo stood in front of the door "I love you" he screamed, in order to be heard "I want you" he said tears slipping down his eyes "I need you" he said and the door finally opened to see Messi Sobbing "I want you too, I need you too, but I can't" Messi spoke as he shook his head side to side.

Ronaldo once again reached out for the Argentinean but Messi slammed the door shut once a gain breaking Cristiano Ronaldo's heart again.

As Ronaldo lay on his back he smiled when he realized tomorrow was El Clasico, he could try to convince Messi.

Ronaldo smiled as he shook hands with the Leo but he was disheartened when Leo flinched and immediantly disconnecred their hands.

All throughout the match he didn't play the way he used to, his spirits were down when he finally got the ball he ran and was about to score but as he saw his ex lovers face he couldn't.

Screams were coming from all around insulting him, telling him how that's was such an easy goal but he didn't care for them he only had eyes for the small Spanish speaking man who was now staring at him in shock.

Ronaldo and Messi stood there staring into each other eyes therefore, delaying the match but they didn't care and Messi didn't care as he walked towards the tanned Portuguese player and joined their hands together, he didn't care as camera flashes were heard from all around the stadium. He didn't care when his team screamed at him. He didn't care when Gérard jumped up and down. He walked forwards leading the elder player and everyone was too shocked to stop them.

But, as everyone in the stadium saw the two men walk out holding hands in sync, they couldn't help but smile because the love that the two men shared was real and they had finally realized that. Everyone had realized that Messi and Ronaldo was possibly the greatest love, and the best part, they realized it themselves.

 

 

 

 


End file.
